bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Todesengel
Todesengel is the 21st episode of Season 5. Summary Satan tells Nigel he will give him the location of the Pale Horseman Death, the fourth, final, and most powerful horseman, in exchange for his soul. Knowing the Team needs that fourth ring to stop the Apocalypse, Nigel reluctantly agrees. Rayne, Mia, and Lilly confront Pestilence, but he unleashes a deadly virus upon them, so Oracle must intervene on their behalf. Meanwhile, Sidney has a meeting with Death, the Grimm Reaper himself, to discuss Lucifer, and an unholy alliance is formed at a very high price for the Team. Plot Pending. Characters Main *Rayne Van Helsing *Mia Salvatore *Oracle *Sidney Devereaux *Lilly Yen *Nigel Rodgers Recurring *Satan *Death *Pestilence Featured Supernatural Beings *Angels **Seraphim *Demons **Fallen Beasts **Evil Spirits *Horsemen *Monsters **Dhampir **Kitsune *Primordial Beings *Reapers Quotes Sidney and Death *Death: "Thank you for returning that. Join me, Sidney. The pizza's delicious. Sit down. Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting very much to talk to you." *Sidney: "Well, I must say...mixed feelings about that. So umm...are you going to kill me?" *Death: "(Chuckle) You have a rather reduced sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you...well. Think how you would feel if a pure bacterium sat at your table and started behaving...rather gentle. All the Earths are just little planets in tiny solar systems in galaxies that are barely out of their diapers. I'm old, Sidney. Immensely old. However, I do invite you to contemplate how rather significant I find you. Please, eat. Good, isn't it?" *Sidney: "Well, I have to ask. How old are you, exactly?" *Death: "As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, light, darkness, chicken, egg. Regardless, at the end, I'll reap Him to." *Sidney: "God? You'll reap God?" *Death: "Oh, yes. God will die, too, Sidney." *Sidney: "Well, this is way above my pay grade." *Death: "Just a bit." *Sidney: "So am I still breathing, sitting here with you, speaking with you? I mean, I don't want to sound rude, but what is it you want exactly?" *Death: "The leash around my neck off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That is why, my dear, I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm far more powerful than you can even begin to process, and I am enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum." *Sidney: "And you think...I can unbind you?" *Death: "There's your ridiculous bravado, finally, of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." *Sidney: "Yeah." *Death: "As opposed to taking it from me like you have my brothers, I'm inclined to give it to you." *Sidney: "To give it to me?" *Death: "That's what I said." *Sidney: "But what about…Chicago?" *Death: "I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions, child." *Sidney: "Such as?" *Death: "You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell." *Sidney: "Yes, of course." *Death: "Whatever it takes." *Sidney: "That's the plan." *Death: "No, no plan. Not yet. You're guardian angel...Oracle...if Michael fails, Oracle is the one who can stop Lucifer. The only one." *Sidney: "Wait, you think..." *Death: "I know. So I need a promise. You are going to let your guardian angel jump right into that fiery pit. Well, do I have your word?" *Sidney: "Alright. Yes. I give you my word." *Death: "Much appreciated, child...but that had better be yes, Sidney Devereaux. You know you can't cheat death. Now, would you like the instruction manual?" Rayne and the Team * Lilly: "So...Death told you how to operate those, huh? The whole deal?" * Sidney: "Yeah. It's incredible actually, given what these are. 'Course, I have bigger problems now." * Mia: "Such as?" * Sidney: "What do you guys think Death does to people who lie to his face?" * Nigel: "Probably nothing good." * Mia: "What did you say?" * Sidney: "In a nutshell...that I would allow Oracle to fight Lucifer, whatever the cost." * Lilly: "What?" * Nigel: "Oh, bloody hell." * Rayne: "Sidney, why would you do that?" * Sidney: "Why shouldn't I have?" * Rayne: "Are you serious?" * Sidney: "Death told me himself that he knows Oracle's plan will work." * Rayne: "Sidney...of course he'd say that. He works for Lucifer!" * Sidney: "Against his well, as he told me." * Mia: "Well, I'd say take his sob story over a fat grain of salt. I mean, he is Death." * Sidney: "I know that. Think of things he sees." * Nigel: "Well, wait a minute...she's not wrong." * Lilly: "Oh come on, Nigel. Not several weeks ago, you two were against Oracle's plan." * Rayne: "Yeah, what the hell happened there?" * Sidney: "What exactly are you afraid of, Rayne?" * Rayne: "What is that suppose to me?" * Sidney: "Rayne, I'm only gonna say this once. Oracle is literately the most powerful creature I have ever met. I've seen him face-off against his siblings. I've seen him fight against anything. And he is not afraid of anything or anyone. I'm not saying his plan isn't the worst I've ever heard. But he defeated Michael, maybe he could defeat Lucifer. If he were human, I'd say Oracle is a good man. And I have faith in him, Rayne. Therefore, you should too." * Rayne: "I know." * Sidney: "Then you know that he will either beat the Devil or he'll die trying. And that is the most we can ask of him. * Nigel: "She's right. Look, I don't know what he's gonna do: kill Lucifer or imprison him. I don't even really know if we've got a snowball of a snowballs chance at this. But what I do know is that...Oracle is only doing what he believes he must do. I don't know what he's gonna do. But I do know that...as long as there is even a single breath in his entire celestial body...he will not give up nor will he back down." * Sidney: "So I am gonna ask you one last time, Rayne. What exactly are you afraid of; losing...or losing your godfather?" Category:Episodes